


Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Ever since Jun's birthday his two lovers had been trying to outdo each other and they were starting to drive Jun to distraction.





	Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/gifts).



The sound of distant clattering woke Jun from a sound sleep. He automatically slid his hands across the bed to see who was missing. His left hand found the warm body of Satoshi curled up and facing away from him. His right hand found nothing but empty space.  
  
The absence of Sho combined with the fact that that the noises were coming from the direction of the kitchen was enough to send him into a panic. Jun flung back the covers earning a sleepy whine of complaint from Satoshi who rolled over and wrapped his arms tightly around his midriff.  
  
“Toshi, l have to get up,” Jun said as he attempted to wriggle away.  
  
“Noooo, need you here,” Satoshi said, holding on even tighter.  
  
“But Sho…” Jun’s words ended with a gasp as his boyfriend shoved his hand down the front of the sleep shorts and stroked his dick.  
  
The look on Satoshi’s face and the relentless movement of his hand soon made the kitchen emergency suddenly seem much less pressing.  
  
++++  
  
After Satoshi was finished with him Jun lacked the will to climb out of bed and survey the possible damage inflicted on his very expensive cookware. Sho was a keen cook, but usually the vision in his head and the final results bore only a passing resemblance to each other.  
  
Satoshi was snoring in Jun’s ear, his arm wrapped around his neck making it almost impossible to move anyway.  
  
As he was just about to figure out a way to sneak out of bed Sho walked in carrying a heavily laden tray and wearing an overly pleased expression on his face.  
  
“Breakfast,” Sho chirped happily. His cheerful expression was wiped when he noticed Jun’s freshly fucked appearance and Satoshi’s smug smile that remained even in his sleep.  
  
“You two had sex while I was busy cooking us all a gourmet breakfast?” Sho looked hurt as he banged the tray down on the dresser.  
  
“Um, well, yes,” Jun said as he hastily tried to smooth his hair.  
  
“Right,” Sho said loudly. “There’s no way that I am going to let him get one up on me.”  
  
Pinned down by Satoshi there was no way for Jun to escape the ministrations of his other boyfriend as Sho slithered down his body with a determined expression.  
  
++++  
  
Staying in bed for most of Saturday had not been in Jun’s weekend schedule; he had lots of chores to be done and the grocery shopping to do. But his legs somehow refused to move anymore as he lay back wincing at the ache in his back and his hip joints.  
  
The competitive streak in his boyfriends often led to them trying to outdo each other and even though he enjoyed early morning sex on the weekend he certainly hadn’t planned to be taken by both of them in quick succession before he was even properly awake.  
  
Sho’s painstakingly prepared breakfast had long ago gone cold by the time he emerged from under the covers to bring the tray over to Jun who was lying in a breathless heap being wiped down with wet wipes by Satoshi who was planting tiny kisses over his bare skin as he did so.  
  
Jun picked his glasses up off the bedside table and slid them onto his nose; he needed to be able to see clearly if he was to decide whether it was safe to eat Sho’s food or not. He looked at the slightly black toast and the lumpy congealed eggs and decided that just orange juice and the tub of yoghurt would be fine. The other two wolfed down the rest, seeming to not notice that it wasn’t one of Sho’s finest efforts.  
  
++++  
  
Since Sho and Satoshi were being particularly clingy, the grocery shopping turned into a group outing with the pair of them constantly vying to be the most helpful to Jun who was still walking a little stiffly.  
  
“How about we grab some late lunch while we’re out?” Satoshi asked as they loaded the groceries into the car. Jun had not been allowed to carry anything; the other two had staggered along under the weight of the overladen bags trying to impress him with their strength.  
  
“Are you two going to stop acting like such idiots if we eat out?” Jun asked; their possessive behaviour in the supermarket had been sweet but embarrassing.  
  
“Definitely,” Sho said, widening his eyes in an attempt to look as innocent as possible.  
  
“Absolutely,” Satoshi agreed nodding his head vigorously.  
  
++++  
  
Sho’s choice of yakiniku turned out to be a bad idea as far as Jun was concerned.  
  
Ever since Jun's birthday his two lovers had been trying to outdo each other and they were starting to drive Jun to distraction. Sho had gifted him with a beautifully engraved silver cuff which Jun had instantly fallen in love with. Satoshi had looked quite jealous until he produced his own gift.  
  
Jun's eyes widened with excitement as he unwrapped the pair of handmade shoes which had been made to Satoshi's design. He felt like Cinderella as he slipped them onto his feet and they fitted perfectly.  
  
He hugged and kissed them both with equal gratitude and their lovemaking that night had been nothing less than spectacular but somehow a rivalry between the other two had started from that day.  
  
At first the random gifts of bunches of flowers, chocolates, bottles of wine had been amusing and appreciated. Until one day a stuffed rabbit wearing a pink tutu and holding a fluffy red heart fallen out Jun’s bag when he was at work. He still blushed when he recalled the mocking laughter from the other models. It turned out to be from Satoshi who didn’t seem to realize that it might not be the best gift for someone that wasn’t a thirteen year old girl. The fact that most flowers made his hay fever much worse, didn't exactly help either. Neither did the increasingly competitive and overly athletic love making which wouldn’t normally be anything to complain about, but it made it hard to work when you’d been repeatedly twisted into a pretzel shapes by a pair of competitive over-achievers the night before.  
  
Jun remembered all of this as he sat opposite the other two narrowly avoiding being poked in the eye by a stray chopstick as they vied with each other to be the one to feed him heart-shaped carrot slices and scaldingly hot pieces of meat.  
  
“Right,” Jun declared as he slapped his chopsticks down on the table and stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom to wash the sauce off my face that you two have smeared there. When I get back I expect to be able to feed myself without any interference from either of you.”  
  
Sho and Satoshi both shuffled as if preparing to follow him, prompting Jun to add with a glare, “And don’t even think about following me.”  
  
When he returned five minutes later things seemed to have returned to normal. Sho’s cheeks were bulging with food as he tried to stuff in as much as possible in one go and Satoshi was absently allowing the meat in front of him to burn as he doodled on his paper napkin.  
  
With a sigh of relief Jun warned Sho about choking himself as he removed the singed meat from the grill before Satoshi ate it; he would eat pretty much anything no matter if it was technically edible or not.  
  
++++  
  
When they arrived home after lunch Satoshi occupied himself putting the groceries away in the kitchen while Sho placed a second load of their dirty clothes in the washing machine which lived in a tiny cupboard next to the kitchen along with their clothes dryer.  
  
Jun was out on the balcony hanging up the more delicate items on the hanging rack; he owned quite a few shirts that were unsuitable for putting in the dryer. Sho could hear him humming to himself as he bent over picking up the damp clothes.  
  
Taking the opportunity to have Jun all to himself while Satoshi was busy, Sho snuck out onto the balcony to join him. He was careful to make sure to close the sliding door behind him for added privacy.  
  
Jun jumped slightly when Sho wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed the side of his neck.  
  
“I missed you so much,” Sho said as he nuzzled the delicate skin below Jun’s ear.  
  
“I was only gone for three days,” Jun replied. He turned around and buried his face in Sho’s shoulder.  
  
Jun had only just returned from his photo shoot in South Korea the day before; it was an unavoidable part of his modelling career. He knew that Satoshi and Sho didn’t like it when he was away but at least they had each other while he was stuck in a never-ending series of faceless hotel rooms.  
  
“But it seemed like so much longer,” Sho said. He slid his hands down Jun’s sides until he could grasp his hips and pull him closer before kissing him deeply. “His cooking is nowhere as good as yours,” he added teasingly.  
  
Jun growled and tried to pull away, but Sho was holding him far too tightly. In retaliation, Jun nipped Sho’s lower lip making him yelp in surprise and loosen his grip for only a moment. But that moment was just enough time to enable Jun to wriggle from his arms and flee back indoors where he literally ran into Satoshi who had finished his task in the kitchen and was juggling three cans of beer in his hands as he looked for his lovers.  
  
Satoshi, the beers and Jun all ended up in a tangled heap on the floor and Sho decided that it was too good an opportunity to pass up flung himself on top of the pile of writhing limbs.  
  
“Aaaargh, ow!” Jun wheezed as the air was pressed from his lungs as Satoshi’s elbow sharply jabbed him in the stomach.  
  
Satoshi immediately looked contrite and patted Jun’s hair consolingly as he carefully removed his glasses to put them in a safe place. The last time Jun’s glasses had been broken he and Sho hadn’t heard the end of it until they replaced them with two pairs of extremely expensive designer ones. Not that they minded though since Jun looked even hotter with the tortoiseshell angular frames and the thick black ones that made him look like a sexy librarian.  
  
“Wait, what do you two think you’re doing?” Jun squeaked as two pairs of hands began to strip the clothes from his body.  
  
“You were away and missed out on three days’ worth of fun,” Satoshi said as he concentrated on stripping Jun’s jeans off in the most efficient way possible.  
  
“But what about this morning?” Jun asked, hissing in shock as his bare ass hit the cold floorboards.  
  
“That was only once and you were away for three days, so you owe us at least three rounds each,” Sho replied in his serious accountant tone of voice as he set about trying to remove Satoshi’s pants, a task that was not made any easier by the fact that Satoshi was wrapping himself around Jun like a sheet of cling film.  
  
“But the floor is really hard,” Jun breathlessly complained. It was becoming increasingly hard to think as two sets of lips and hands worked their way from one end of his body to the other. When Sho bit down on his hipbone at the same time that Satoshi took his cock into his mouth all Jun could do was gasp and then whimper for a bit.  
  
His two lovers eventually took pity on his complaints about the hard floor and propped him up against the wall supporting his weight with his hands as Satoshi sucked him off while Sho thrust into him from behind.  
  
Every snap of Sho’s hips drove his cock further down Satoshi’s throat and he was soon coming with a cry as his knees threatened to give way. Sho carefully pulled out of his body and between the two of them they carried him to the bedroom.  
  
Jun’s three day absence had given them time to plan exactly what they wanted to do to him when he eventually returned home.  
  
++++  
  
“So?” Sho asked eagerly.  
  
“What?” Jun mumbled muzzily. He’d lost track of the number of orgasms he had in the last few hours, his body was aching in places that he didn’t even know existed and now both of his boyfriends were looking at him with strangely expectant looks on their faces. He wasn’t sure if he was up to coping with whatever idiocy they were up to now.  
  
“Who was better?” Satoshi asked as he came in carrying a plate takeaway Chinese food for Jun. They were all too tired to even think about cooking for themselves after their afternoon activities.  
  
Jun looked at them both with a stunned and increasingly angry expression as they began to argue amongst themselves.  
  
“I gave him one more orgasm,” Sho bragged.  
  
“But I lasted longer second time around,” Ohno said smugly.  
  
“He screamed _my_ name when _you_ were fucking him,” Sho said with a gloating smile.  
  
“Right!” Jun slammed the plate down and stalked out of the room, grabbing his thin silk robe from the hook behind the door as he went.  
  
He stomped through the apartment and went to stand on the balcony, ignoring the few snowflakes that were drifting down outside. He slammed the sliding door shut behind him, wedging it closed with the handle of the outside broom that they kept out there to keep the balcony clean. He leant on the balcony railing taking deep breaths to try and calm himself before he did someone a serious injury.  
  
++++  
  
“Jun?” Satoshi asked as he rapped on the glass door of the balcony. Jun had been pacing around out there for over fifteen minutes now and the temperature was only just above zero.  
  
“Jun open the door!” Sho tried jiggling the door to dislodge the broom but nothing would move.  
  
“You’ll freeze to death out there,” Satoshi added.  
  
“I’d rather freeze to death out here then put up with you two acting like complete idiots in there for one moment longer,” Jun said. His brave words belied the fact that he was visibly shaking with cold and his teeth were chattering together.  
  
“Jun, baby please come inside,” Sho begged.  
  
“Only if you promise to stop this stupid rivalry right this minute. I love you both equally and nothing that you do will ever change that,” Jun said. He added; “Even though I also kind of hate you right now,” in a voice that was too low for them to hear through the glass.  
  
“I promise,” Sho said.  
  
“Me too,” agreed Satoshi.  
  
“Are you quite sure?” Jun was freezing but he needed to make sure that his message was getting through to his adorable but annoying boyfriends.  
  
“Yes!” the shamefaced pair chorused.  
  
Jun decided to take their word for it and unlocked the door.  
  
Immediately Sho dashed out and scooped him up into his arms, rushing over to the sofa and tossing him down on it in such a hurry that he almost rebounded straight onto the floor.  
  
Satoshi in the meantime scurried back from the bedroom clutching the duvet from their bed which he draped over Jun, tucking in the sides so tightly around his body that Jun could barely breathe.  
  
Jun could only lay back and resign himself to being fussed over; he had to admit that Satoshi’s warm hands rubbing his own cold ones felt very nice indeed.  
  
Sho returned a short while later and picked Jun up, carrying him to the bathroom, still wrapped in the quilt while Satoshi headed towards the kitchen.  
  
++++  
  
The bathtub was full of steaming water and almost overflowing with bubbles; it looked like Sho had possibly emptied an entire bottle of bath soak in there. Without giving Jun time to prepare himself Sho shucked off the duvet and dropped him straight in.  
  
“OW! HOT!” Jun yelped as the water instantly turned his skin bright red.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Sho said as he hastily added some enough cold water to stop Jun from poaching in the hot liquid.  
  
Satoshi rushed in carrying a glass of red wine that was filled to the brim. He was leaving a trail of red spots behind him as he walked. He plopped it down on the rim of the tub and picked up the sea sponge. “Let me wash your back,” he said leaning towards Jun.  
  
“I’m in charge of the bath. You only poured the wine, so I should be the one who gets to wash his back,” Sho said, wrestling with Satoshi for the sponge, their earlier promise seemingly already forgotten.  
  
They continued to bicker as they tugged the sponge back and forth between them, squeezing soapy water into Jun's eyes. “I can wash myself. Please just let me enjoy my bath,” Jun said, snatching the sponge from their hands. “Alone,” he added firmly.  
  
“But…” Sho said with a sad look.  
  
“Can’t we…” Satoshi said equally sadly.  
  
“Come here,” Jun said, kissing each of them in turn as they bent down far enough for him to reach. “I love you both very much but please go away now.”  
  
When they were gone Jun sighed with relief, sinking down into the foam and taking a deep sip of his drink, enjoying the first moment of peace he’d had all day.  
  
++++

When Jun emerged from the bath an hour later he noticed that the wine drips on the floor had been mopped up and the dry washing had been folded into a neat pile. The bed had been made up with clean crisp sheets and the pillows had been fluffed up and arrayed across the top of the bed in a squishy heap, just the way he liked it.

He slipped on the warm pyjamas that had been left out for him and made his way out to the living room, wondering what the other two had been doing while he enjoyed his peace and quiet.

The apartment and kitchen were both spotless; how they had managed to do everything without making a sound baffled him. According to a note on the sparking kitchen counter top his uneaten dinner was sitting in the fridge ready to be reheated in the microwave. The remainder of the wine was sitting next to the note, poured into one of their best wine glasses. And to Jun's utter amusement there was a single cupcake beside that, thankfully not homemade, but clearly hand decorated by Satoshi with three interlinked hearts.

It made him remember that although his boyfriends could act like idiots sometimes they were also kind and sweet and extremely considerate and loving. He took a sip of the wine and nibbled at the cake as he made his way out to the living room.

Obviously exhausted by their earlier hard work, the other two were asleep on the sofa. Sho was on his side spooning Satoshi who was cuddled with his back against his chest. Sho's arm was wrapped protectively around Satoshi preventing him from falling off onto the floor.

A fond smile spread across Jun's face as he put down his wine and the cake and went over to join them. The seat was far too narrow for three and he had the barest margin of cushion to wedge himelf onto, but Satoshi's hand snaked out and held him tight against his chest so that Jun's face was smooshed into the side of his neck. Jun reached over Satoshi holding firmly onto Sho for extra support, making Sho wake slightly and move his free hand to hold Jun in return.

Peace reigned as they cuddled together, until Sho suddenly yelped and jerked his leg propelling all three of them onto the floor. Jun wheezed as he once again ended up on the bottom of the pile.

"What on earth?" Satoshi asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Can't breathe," gasped Jun as he wriggled free from the mass of flailing limbs.

"OW, OW, OW, cramp!" Sho yelled as he rolled around clutching his leg.

Satoshi massaged Sho's calf with his long strong fingers as Jun doubled over on his knees trying to force some air back into his lungs.

By the time Sho's cramp was gone and Jun could breathe properly again they were all shivering in the cold air.

"Bed," said Jun, pulling the other two to their feet.

"But it's still early," Sho whined.

"Go! I'll make us some hot chocolate," Jun pushed them in the direction of the bedroom. "With marshmallows," he added, earning a chorus of 'yay' as the other two rushed to the door, suddenly eager to obey.

Jun laughed and shook his head at their antics. He decided to make them a special breakfast in the morning to show them how much he appreciated them.

They might be annoying idiots sometimes but they were _his_ idiots and he wouldn't change a thing about them (most of the time).


End file.
